Hard To Find
by XxMidnightRosesxX
Summary: Tenchi and Ayeka are getting married. Sasami questions Tenchi's past love for Ryoko. In the end, Ryoko gets the surprise of her life. One-shot, songfic. (Afterwards to Mr. Brightside)


**Hard To Find**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or Lit. If I did I would be Japanese and a man.**

A/N: Finally! I wrote the third of my Tenchi Muyo songfics! Let's do a quick recap. Midnight Sun; Ryoko confesses her love to Tenchi. Tenchi takes too long to reply and Ryoko leaves. Mr. Brightside; Ayeka and Tenchi hook up. Ryoko's current life. Two weeks after Midnight Sun…AND NOW….The third part!

_Look around _

_Look around for answers_

Tenchi sat quietly on the bed. Ayeka's soft breathing was the only sound in the room. Brown eyes focus intently on the ground. How long would he live this lie?

_Someone tell me, _

_Where can I, _

_Where can I find faith again?_

Ryoko glance around the room. So many people selling themselves. Slowly she formed a fist in anger and disgust. These people were whores and she was associated with them. _I should not be here. How did I get caught up with these people? _Ryoko thought; beginning to sink into a depression.

"Tenchi has chosen." Ryoko whispered softly to herself. "I should have a Brightside. My Brightside is…" Yellow eyes fell on a young man. The scheming demon suddenly became happy.

_Can you help me?_

_I'm running aimless just to _

_Try and find a place to belong_

Tenchi left the room and went downstairs. "Sasami?" Tenchi question in surprise, "What are you doing up so late?" Sasami's long blue hair was a mess and her eyes were blood shot. A few scattered tissues lay on the floor and Tenchi frowned in concern.

"Sasami-"Why Tenchi?" Sasami interrupted and slowly looked up to face him. "Why are you doing this to Ayeka?" Tenchi's eyes widen in confusion. What was Sasami talking about?

_I try explaining, _

_But the words are always _

_Coming out wrong_

"You're lying to Ayeka. You're lying to my sister." Tenchi stood sill and silence overtook the two. Finally, Tenchi spoke, "You're right Sasami. I'm lying to everyone."

_There's so much more to myself than this _

_And it's so hard to find _

_And it's so hard to find_

Tenchi sat down on the couch and Sasami slowly moved away. "Tenchi, what truly made Ryoko leave?" Brown eyes focus on the carpet. Where to begin…

Ryoko sat down on the man's lap. "So babe, all I have to do is stay with you for a while?" The man grinned as he played with the woman's hair. "That's all and act as my lover of course." "But of course."

_I know you're out there _

_Closer now _

_Closer than I've ever been _

_To being too far gone_

Ayeka awoke from her dream. "Tenchi…" Her right hand felt the empty side of the bed. "Tenchi?"

The Jurai princess ran down the steps. "Ayeka!" Sasami's eyes were blood shot and Ayeka instantly knew something was wrong. "Where is Tenchi?"

_Running out_

_Running out of you again _

_Can you fuel me?_

"He's outside." Sasami answered and saw the relief on her sister's face. "Ayeka, what's going to happen after…" Ayeka placed a finger over Sasami's mouth. "Our life will stay the same except," There was a brief pause as Ayeka tried to find the right words.

"Except we will all be an official family." Tenchi finished Ayeka's sentence. He stood by the doorway. Silence claimed the room once again. Sasami smiled slightly at the two adults before leaving.

"Tenchi, you had me worried. I thought you had run away." Ayeka turned and stared directly into his eyes. "Oh Ayeka, I would never do that." Tenchi said on impulse and embraced his princess.

_I'm numb and painless _

_Just to keep me feeling nothing at all_

_I try in vain_

Ryoko silently cried. She tried to ignore the man lying next to her. What stupid mistake has the space pirate made now?

_ My life is over. I gave myself away for nothing. _Ryoko thought as she felt the man's had grip her thigh. Ryoko escaped to the back of her mind. Escaped to her fantasies…"Tenchi."

_But nothing seems _

_To be working at all anymore _

_And it's so hard to find_

The next day brought no change for the space pirate. She knew all about Tenchi and Ayeka. Today the two ere to be wed. Today…"Tenchi will be lost to me."

The young man left though she paid to stay for the week. If only Ryoko could've seen Tenchi one last time. If only…

_It takes so long to get things right_

_And it's so hard to find _

_I know you're out there_

Tenchi stood waiting near the alter. The wedding was being held on his family's shrine. The place where everything began.

Ayeka stepped outside. This would be the first time she saw Tenchi today. Behind Ayeka was her little sister. Sasami was Ayeka's maid of honor (**A/N: Don't really know about Japanese weddings. Sorry for all the mistakes I probably made) **

_There's so much more to myself than this _

_I know there's so much more to myself than this _

_And it's so hard to find_

The vows were said and in the end Tenchi kissed Ayeka. The two were now bonded. The two were now husband and wife.

_And it's so hard to find _

_So hard to find _

_It takes so long to get things _

Ayeka felt complete. Finally, Tenchi was hers and only hers. Ryoko was out of Tenchi's mind. For how could a married man still love another? At least Ayeka believed this was impossible. Sasami smiled and hugged her sister. Inside she felt nervous, but why? Tenchi was her brother-in-law now! Everything was perfect, just perfect.

_And it's so hard to find_

Ayeka had everything she wanted. After her long struggle the princess has won.

_I know you're out _

Tenchi truly felt happy, but somehow he did not feel complete. Brown eyes focus on the sky. Washu told him Ryoko knew all about this marriage. He thought for sure she would come and put a stop to it. Did she not love him anymore?

_I know you're out there_

Ryoko sat inside the doctor's office. _This cannot be possible!_ She felt the tears come to her eyes, but refused to let them fall. Her life has just become more complicated. RYOKO IS PREGNANT!

_**Somewhere out there**_

A/N: Ok, I know nothing about Japanese weddings so I'm sorry about wrong info which there probably is. Well, tell me what you think by reviewing!


End file.
